She Knew
by Jazmin99
Summary: A glimpse of Lilly Kane's thoughts and feelings as she watches Veronica's trials and triumphs. Takes place over the course of all 3 seasons.


**A/N: This is my first fan fic, so I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Warning: contains some spoilers for seasons 1-3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. All characters and recognizable elements belong to Rob Thomas, CW and many other important people, none of whom are me. This fic isn't making me any money. So don't sue me. **

* * *

She knew. Lilly knew that beneath the cotton-candy exterior the real Veronica Mars was a bad-ass chick just dieing to be let out. She knew that the pastel swathed good girl carried a tazer in her purse, could sniff out a lie like a bloodhound and could play a mean hand of poker. She also knew that the rest of the world didn't know the same Veronica Mars she knew. They saw the long blonde hair and the bright blue eyes, Duncan's perfect girlfriend, and they never bothered to look further - to see the inner Veronica that attracted the attention of the wild Lilly Kane. 

Lilly also knew that her friend was too shy and reserved to show the world her real self. But that was OK, Lilly reasoned - she'd have plenty of time to work on bringing Veronica out of her shell. And so she sheltered Veronica, protected her from the 09ers in a way she, as uncrowned queen of Neptune High, was uniquely capable of.

She didn't know that she was going to die, or that her death would be the catalyst that forced the real Veronica to face the world. And as she watched on from death, Lily felt a plethora of emotions swell within her. Guilt for the way she treated Logan. Pity for Duncan, and anger at her parents for their role in covering up her death in a misguided attempt to protect their son. But mostly Lilly felt regret. Regret for never preparing Veronica for the truth about life in Neptune.

She was furious when Logan, blinded by his grief, led the school in ostracizing Veronica. She was glad Veronica fought back by showing her face at Shelly Pomroy's party, but heartbroken over the event that transpired there. She cheered silently when Veronica showed up at school, completely made-over (though she really wished Veronica had gone to a hairdresser to get her hair cut, rather than going all DIY with a pair of handy kitchen scissors).

She was fiercely proud when the real Veronica - the kick ass action figure Lilly had always seen - matched zinger for zinger with Logan that day, impressed but not surprised by her best friend's verbal arsenal. Still, Lilly knew it wouldn't be enough. She knew Veronica would need allies. So she worked a bit of her magic from the Great Beyond and provided that. And so Wallace came along.

It had been hard for Lilly, arranging for someone to replace her, but she was proud of who she chose to take care of Veronica in her place. Wallace was strong and steady - not to mention an office aid - all things Veronica needed since her mother left and she took an increasing interest in PI work.

Weevil followed Wallace, and then came an assorted bunch that included Casey, Mac and Leo. Lilly watched proudly as Veronica grew into her own, celebrating when Veronica stripped off her strapless red satin to go skinny dipping and laughing gleefully at the memorial video Logan made for her.

She was secretly thrilled when Logan and Veronica got together - they were much better for each other than either of the Kane siblings ad been. She was disappointed when they broke up, but not worried - she knew it wouldn't last.

She was eternally grateful when Veronica finally solved her murder, but just because she was finally able to move on to heaven didn't mean she stopped her involvement in Veronica's life. Because hey, if she didn't meddle a little she wouldn't be Lilly Kane, right?

Lilly pulled out all stops to ensure that Veronica wouldn't be on the bus. As much as she missed her friend, Lilly knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if Veronica died. She made sure her niece lived too, thankful that Veronica helped her brother and namesake to flee the country. Really though she hadn't expected anything less. Wallace had pinned it - deep down Veronica was a marshmallow, and when it came down to it she always obeyed her (slightly twisted) moral compass, even if it meant hurting herself. Lilly wasn't too concerned about her friend's love life though - she knew what it held in store.

She made sure Keith Mars wasn't on the flight Cassidy Casablanca blew up, knowing how much her friend needed her father. She then complained very loudly to the powers that be that since she was saving so many lived, she really ought to be granted a halo and wings.

She then went about enjoying the after-life, but frequently checked in on her friends who were still alive. When they were happy she was happy, and when Logan and Veronica were upset over their mot recent break-up she would groan in frustration and arrange for them to get back together. When they dated other people she cursed loudly - honestly, must they constantly undo her good work? Did she have to be their personal cupid 24/7? She couldn't help roll her eyes at Veronica's over-dramatic exclamation claiming that Logan was out of her life forever. Really, Lilly was all for drama - she metaphorically lived for it - but did Veronica have to use a line so cliche? Not to mention that the line didn't hold nearly the same effect when you knew what the future holds.

Because Lilly knew. She knew that Logan and Veronica would get back together. It was only a matter of time until they apologized and swore to make it work this time, putting the issues from their past to rest once and for all. She knew that it really would work out, because it was destined to be - not surprising, since Veronica and Logan were soul mates.

Lilly couldn't help but smile brightly every time she peeked into Veronica and Logan's future together . It was one of passionate fights and an even more passionate love, of illustrious careers and three kids, the middle child being a girl than would be named Lynn Lilly Echolls. Yes, Lilly couldn't help but smile. She knew.


End file.
